Strawberry Embraces
by Armontentia
Summary: 'She longs for you to feel her Strawberry Embraces.'
1. Honey Kisses

She **has**

_An artistic smile_

And **sheds**

_Musical tears_

She **gives you**

_Honey kisses_

She longs for you to feel her

_Strawberry embraces._

You **have**

_A deathly sneer_

And** shed**

_Imaginary tears of amusement_

You **give her**

_Excruciating punishment_

You **long** for her to** feel**

_Fear._

She** hurts**

_On your orders_

She** kills**

_Because she__ wants to please you_

She is** hated**

_Because of you._

You** hurt**

_For fear_

You** kill**

_For power_

You are** hated**

_Because you are evil._

She **gave up her life**

_For **you**_

She** kills her family**

_Because you have driven her insane_

She** feels the closest thing she can to love** for you

_Because **you gave her life.**_

You **gave up your life**

To_ wipe out 'mudbloods'_

You** killed your family**

_Because you 'had' to get rid of your past_

You **feel the closest thing you can to love** for her

_For what she does for you._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: ;) Sorry it's not brilliant. It was a quick idea that weirdly popped into my head when I opened some of my presents this morning (it's my birthday) so I thought I'd put it on. (:_**

**_Yours,_**

**_~Hope. _**

**_xx_**

_**P.S. And I think I might do another couple of poems like this and add them as chapters... x**  
><em>


	2. Tornado Relationship

**I hope you enjoy this, thank you for the review. I'm putting up another like the first chapter up straight after this one... I think these chapters are just going to be different poetry kind of things to do with the pairing.**

* * *

><p><strong>They're both like <em>tornado's<em>**

_Riding through the wind  
>Destroying others lives<br>Picking up their enemy's (and sometimes allies) everything  
>Killing their hopes<em>

****

And their relationship  
>Is hard to understand<p>

_He treats her like the rest  
>When others are there<em>  
>She treats him with respect<br>Always**  
>He treats her like she's special<br>Because she is, to him  
>But he only shows it when they're alone<strong>

_He will insult her  
>Constantly<em>  
>And still she goes back to him<br>Always**  
>He will mix up her words<br>Because he is afraid of the truth  
>The truth that she is his weakness<strong>

_He will stay with her  
>When she asks<em>  
>She will thank him<br>When he lets her speak**  
>And he will protect her<br>From harms way  
>But he allows himself to hurt her<strong>

_She knows she is hated  
>She knows she ruins people's lives<br>She knows she has taken away a certain boys childhood  
>And she know she is doing wrong<br>But she still does it  
>For him<em>

**He knows she is hated  
>He knows she ruins people's lives<br>He knows she has taken away a certain boys childhood  
>And he knows she is doing wrong<br>But he knows…  
>She still does it.<br>For him.**

Ask him if he is sure  
>That he does not care<br>About anyone but himself_  
>Ask her is she is sure<br>That he does not care  
>About anyone but himself<em>

**And both will lie**

_Ask her sister_

'_Are you afraid?'_

_She will answer_

_She will lie_

_She is afraid_

_For her sister_

_For her husband_

_For her son_

_But mostly for_

_Her dear sister_

_Her lost Bella_

_And she knows_

_Why it is_

_It is because_

_Bella is insane_

_And yet she_

_Can still love_

_But why, though_

_Did she pick_

_To love him?_

**Ask her master pointless things**

**And he will laugh**

**But ask him his dreaded truth**

**He will stop laughing**

Love 

Misery

And

Insanity

_She faces it_

**_Daily_**

_The rest of the world will judge_

_The rest of the world won't care_

_The rest of the world don't know_

_What goes on, when they're not there._

_They don't know what she goes through_

_They don't know what she has risked_

_They don't know what she has lost_

_What her reasons are, their judgements make them sick._

**A/N: Mini little thingys for you their ahaha, don't know what to call them. Not drabbles. Anyway, hope you like it, and I apologise on how there is no plot. Or point.**

**xxx**


	3. Feel Invincible

**A/N: Thank you for the review(s) ^.^ **

**This one is more like… Bellamort. It's not the real thing ;) **

**Or maybe it is?**

**-Hope**

**xx**

* * *

><p>She <strong>wants<strong> you **to**

_Feel her love_

She** hopes that one day**

_It will be like it used to_

She **craves those moments**

You make her feel important

She **needs**

You

You **want** her **to**

_Face the truth_

You **hope that one day**

She will no longer be your weakness

You** crave those moments**

She makes you feel invincible

You **need**

Her

She **speaks to** you** with**

Respect

She** talks about you with**

Love

She** treats you like**

You're the only one who matters

You **speak to** her **with**

Contempt

You **talk about her with**

Pride

You** treat** her** like**

She's just another servant (but to you, she's so much more)

When **she laughs**

You love it

When **she kills**

You adore it

When** she screams**

You lust her.


End file.
